The Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend
by Prince Of Snow
Summary: What would happen if a broken Minato had met the Crawling Chaos himself? Death,Carnage,and Chaos!Warning! CONTAINS CHARACTER DEATH,BLOOD,AND SOME DISTURBING STUFF!On a side note:I'M BACK!


**AN: I apologize for the lack of updates to my other stories; I've been busy recently with a lot of personal stuff going on with my life so I apologize for going dead for a solid few months. This was an idea that popped into my head a little while after the second chapter of The Fool and The Empress. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

"It's _HIS_ fault! This never would have happened if he had just stayed away!" Junpei growled at Minato.

Said person looked away with sorrow.

"HE RAISED THE DAMN THING!" Junpei screamed.

The rest of SEES was shocked by Junpei's outburst on Minato, his best friend.

Mitsuru stood up. "Iori! You are being very unreasonable! How was he supposed to know about Nyx!"

Junpei growled in return.

At this point Minato was already walking up to his room. He was too ashamed to look at his fellow squad mates.

"**He's** the real enemy." Junpei said while turning to glare at Minato.

This stopped him.

Minato turned to look at Junpei.

"The enemy, huh…" Minato murmured.

"Tch…" Minato turned to walk up the stairs to his room.

**ONE DAY LATER**

Minato was in a deep sleep.

**UNKOWN PLACE**

_W-Where am I?_

_**Greetings child.**_

_W-who are you?_

**I am the being known as Nyarlathotep. I am the shadow of humanity.**

_You're a shadow?_

**Yes.**

_Why give out who you are to someone like me?_

***Chuckle* Do you consider me a threat?**

_You haven't tried to attack me yet so…_

**So?**

_Not for now at least._

**What would be your definition of a **_**friend?**_

_Someone you can rely on. _Minato felt very calm in this atmosphere for some reason.

**Do you think you can rely on your friends?**

_Why so many questions?_

**Just curious. You still haven't answered my question…**

_I-I do._

**Really? Is that what you truly believe?**

_In all honesty…no._

**Do you consider them your enemy?**

_N-No._

**Even after they clearly consider you one?**

_What makes you say that?_

The Crawling Chaos appeared in front on Minato. Nyarlathotep made an image appear in front of him.

Minato was shocked. It showed all of his friends talking about how much of a threat he was.

"He has doomed us all…" The projected Yukari said.

"He is the reason we will all die." Fuuka said.

"Junpei was right. He is our enemy." Akihiko said.

The rest of the group agreed.

Minato slowly stepped back from the image as it faded.

**Are they your enemy now?**

Minato looked down.

_Yes…_

***Chuckle* Have you ever heard the phrase: "The Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend?"**

**EARLY MORNING**

Minato slowly rose up from his bed. His eyes were yellow and he had a sickening smile on his face.

He grabbed his sword and his evoker and headed down stairs.

Junpei was the first to receive his wrath.

"Hey man I would just like to apologize for last ni-" Junpei was cut short when Minato jammed a sword into his gut.

Junpei looked back up at a smiling Minato before the sword was forcefully pulled out of his body painting the nearby wall with his blood.

Yukari screamed and backed away.

"hahaha. Why are you so shocked that your enemy is attacking you Yuks." Minato gave her an innocent smile before slowly advancing towards her.

Minato was going to slit her throat before he was stabbed in the back with a rapier.

"Nice try Mitsu, but it's not gonna work." Minato pulled the rapier out of his spine and examined the black and red blood on the blade.

"hahaha. I will however give you points for effort!" Minato said cheerfully before picking her up by her neck and slashing it open.

The blood landed on a poor Ken as he screamed in fear.

"Awwwwww! What's wrong Ken? Neo Featherman won't save you?" Minato mocked before throwing the limp body at an advancing Akihiko.

"Come here you little shit!" Minato grabbed Ken by his collar before throwing him at Yukari.

Yukari and Ken were toppled to the ground.

"Come at me you protein junkie!" Minato taunted Akihiko.

An enraged Akihiko picked up his evoker.

"PERSONA!" He screamed.

Caesar advanced towards Minato but was stopped by Thanatos who stabbed the rival persona in the neck.

Akihiko screamed in pain but was cut short when Minato jammed his sword into the boxer's heart.

Ken and Yukari slowly rose up but were cut down with ease.

Koromaru tried to disarm Minato but soon joined his human friends in the afterlife.

Fuuka and Aigis were the only ones left.

Fuuka was trembling in the corner alone.

"What's wrong Fuuka? Can you not detect my weakness?" Minato mocked.

He was about to stab her but before he could he was given an uppercut by Aigis.

"Whatever it is that drove you mad Minato, must be stopped, including YOU!" Aigis readied her guns.

Before Aigis could pop out a shot however, she was stabbed in her Papillon Heart.

Aigis slowly malfunctioned and fell to the ground.

Minato then picked up the sobbing Fuuka.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry…" Minato said but his eyes told the opposite.

Fuuka's body fell to the floor as the limp mass leaked blood on the carpet of the lounge.

It was done…they were all dead.

"HAHAHAHAHA" Minato laughed maniacally.

_**This kid has sadly out lived his usefulness. HAHAHAHA.**_

Minato was cut short of his victory when he felt a sharp pain in his chest

He looked down in shock to see a black hand had ripped through his body and was holding his heart.

Nyarlathotep smashed the kid's heart in his hand. The blood spewed onto Minato's limp body as it fell to the ground.

_**Now is the time that I shall rule! There is no one to stop me! HAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

Igor and Philemon had watched the entire thing in shock.

"Master, with all due respect, why didn't you interfere?"

"It would have been worse if I had interfered then…"

"How so?"

"More people would have died; it would have been a warzone…"

"But maste-"

"I will still fight Nyarlathotep but only when the time is right."

Igor looked down.

"You knew this would happen…didn't you Master Philemon?"

"I would be lying if I said that I didn't…"

"Nyarlathotep will pay for this Igor, I assure you…" Philemon said before snapping his fingers and leaving Igor to contemplate about how he should tell Elizabeth.


End file.
